


Someday

by shojobell



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: Almost Love Confession, F/M, Fluff, kyoru fluff, taking place before she actually confesses in the manga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28821000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shojobell/pseuds/shojobell
Summary: Kyo usually goes on runs alone. This time Tohru wants to join him.
Relationships: Honda Tohru/Sohma Kyou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Someday

* * *

Kyo runs for more reasons than just exercise. It helps clear his head from the running thoughts in his mind. He needs the feel of the wind breeze brushing against his skin. The feel of the morning sun on his face. He wakes up early everyday before Tohru comes down to make breakfast. He runs and runs, his breathing hardly winded. The sunrise looks different every morning. 

He thinks sometimes he’d like to have Tohru by his side to watch them. That just makes him run faster to cool the heat of his cheeks. But then maybe it wouldn’t be such a good idea. There’s been a tension between them ever since the sorta Cinderella play. He been trying to convince himself that’s definitely not what it is but thinking what if it was?

His heart twists inside his chest.   
  
Then one evening, Tohru catches him before he’s about to head upstairs.

”Kyo-kun?”

”Hm?”

”Would it okay if I joined you for a run? Tomorrow morning? It’s Sunday and we don’t have school-“

”Are you sure? I run a whole marathon.”

Tohru shakes her head with a smile. “I’ll keep up with you the best I can.”

Kyo fights the smile wanting to appear on his face. “If you say so.” 

* * *

Kyo heads down the stairs, dressed for his morning run. He makes his way to the kitchen, startled by the appearance of Tohru.

She’s dressed in her gym clothes from school. Her hair in a single braid. She smiles at him as he opens the fridge door.  
  
“Ready?” She asks him.   
  
Kyo nods, grabbing a water bottle for himself and one for her. 

* * *

After four miles in, Kyo glances back at Tohru. It's early Spring time. Winter has just ended. The flowers along the path they've been running on are blossoming. The sweet fragrances fills the air. Tohru's cheeks are flushed. She really was trying her hardest.

He temporary stops and wait for her. She is breathing heavily and pants out as she reaches him. “H-how do you run this much everyday?” 

“I’m used to it, Tohru. You good to keep going?” 

Tohru nods her head. She can't get more words out at the moment.

"We don't have to go as long as I do usually-"

"But I want-want-" Tohru attempts to explain.

Kyo shakes his head, turning toward her and giving her head a small bonk. "Not today."

She pouts a bit, her shoulders slumping. "O-Okay." 

Kyo can't help the smile edging on his lips. She's just too cute, he thinks. He can't say the words out loud and the prickly feeling on the back of his neck makes him lift his hands to rub the goosebumps back there.

"So.. Kyo-kun, I.." Tohru steps forward to him, her eyes shining with determination. It makes his breath catch in his throat, his own eyes widened in surprise. He's reminded of the Sorta Cinderella Play when she had gone off script, but then the whole play had been strange anyway. 

_What is she doing?_

"There was another reason I wanted to join you today." She says softly.

"O-Oh?" He swallows heavily. 

"Kyo-kun-" She begins, stepping closer. She doesn't realize her foot has connected with a rock on the ground and her body is suddenly falling forwards. She yelps out.

He quickly reacts, taking her into his arms. It's a wonderful feeling to be holding her for a moment before the poof of smoke surrounds them.

Now Tohru is holding a small orange cat with a very annoyed look on it's face.

"Ahhh! Kyo-kun I'm so-" 

"Tohru, don't say it." Kyo swishes his tail, letting out a huff. "It's okay, no one is around."

Tohru sighs. She bends down to gather up his clothes.

* * *

They head back to Shigure's after Kyo had transformed back. They're both quiet as they scroll together.

"Tohru.." Kyo turns to look at her.

"Yes, Kyo-kun?" She looks back at him.

"What were you going to say before I transformed?" 

Tohru shakes her head, a sad smile on her lips. "Don't worry about it, Kyo-kun."

He wants to press further but decides against it. "Will you.. someday?"

She nods. "Someday." 


End file.
